1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to distributed systems and, in particular embodiments, to a key subscription system.
Clients accessing distributed system need to have the latest version of any changes to files stored in the distributed system. As such, a system with a large number of clients and distributed system may require a lot of time for clients to update to the latest changes in any files stored in the distributed system.